Serendipity
by Daisyangel
Summary: Serendipity: to happen on or discover something/someone on accident. Hotch experiences this when he's late one night to pick up Jack, he meets Olivia Baker and they begin to discover just how much they will help each other hotch/oc Reid/OC Rossi/EmilyR/R
1. Chapter 1

A/n, welcome to my new CM story. This will be a Hotch/OC story featuring lots of Jack and the team as well. I only own the original characers you donnn't recognize. One more thing The disability Olivia has is written and realistically. I should know, I have the same one. What disability, you ask? You'll just have to wait and see. Please R/R!

XXXX

Aaron Hotchner was buried under a giant pile of paperwork and had lost track of time. He didn't realize it was now 6:00 and he was an hour late picking up his son from kindergarten. Everyone had left already accept for Rossi. Rossi glanced towards Hotch's office and frowned as he saw Hotch's light was still on. He was surprised the other man hadn't left to go home to his son. Usually if they didn't get a case, Dave knew Hotch liked to pick Jack up from school and spend time with him. The senior profile knew their crazy hours meant poor Jack didn't get as much time with his father as he deserved. The year-and-a-half since they'd lost Haley had been tough on both Hotchners. Gathering up his belongings, Rossi turned off his light and locked his office before heading for Hotch's.

XXXX

"Knock, knock," Dave called out.

"Come in," Hotch called distractedly. Opening the door, Dave winced in sympathy. Hotch had been working on paperwork all day and there still seemed to be no end o the pile.

"Aaron, it's 6:00. Go home and be with your son. Take advantage of the fact that we don't have a case." The unit chief's eyes widened at his friend and co-workers words.

"It's 6:00 already? I should have picked Jack up from school an hour ago. Jess couldn't because she had plans. He must think I've forgotten him or something's happened to me,," Hotch declared.

"It'll be fine, Aaron. Go getJack. I'll take care of things here," Dave offered. Grabbing his briefcase and his suit jacket, Hotch gave his friend a thankful smile.

"Thanks, Dave, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. We'll sort it out late, for now, go pick up Jack and have a nice evening." Nodding Hotch did one last sweep of the office then rushed outhoping his son would forgive him for his mistake.

XXXX

Olivia Baker frowned at the anxious little boy sitting next to her in the main office. Jack Hotchner was a very sweet and smart kindergartener. She wasn't his teacher but his class and hers would sometimes do projects together.

"Is your daddy late a lot?" she questioned.

"Sometimes he is. He's an FBI agent and he gets the bad guys. My Daddy's the bravest person I know," Jack declared pride shining in his eyes.

"I'm sure he's very brave," Olivia agreed. She knew that almost two years ago his mother had been killed. She'd overheard other kids teasing him on the playground about not having a mommy. Having been the only teacher near the group of kids she'd walked over and broken it up then taken a crying Jack aside to comfort him. She'd asked him what had happened and he had told her that a bad guy had killed his mommy and that she was now his angel and that his daddy had gotten the bad guy. Re-reading the number she'd pulled from Jack's file she dialed it once again, frowning when it once again went to voicemail.

XXXX

"Agent Hotchner, this is Olivia Baker, another kindergarten teacher at Jack's school. I'm calling again because no one has arrived to pick up Jack and I'm getting concerned. We were unable to locate his Aunt Jessica and a Penelope Garcia said she was unable to get him. If you could please call me at the main office number, 215-4442 I would appreciate it. Thank you and have a nice day." Hanging up she turned to Jack with a smile.

"I'm sure your daddy will be here soon," she soothed. Jack nodded and continued swinging his feet. Jack nodded and continued swinging his feet.

XXXX

Throwing the car into park, Hotch jumped out and ran into the school heading for the school office. He'd checked his phone on the way to Jacks school only to discover it was dead. A sigh of relief left his mouth when he saw his son sitting next to a brown haired teacher.

XXXX

"Daddy!" Jack cried launching himself at his father's legs as he entered the office. Hotch caught him with ease and lifted him into his arms for a hug before placing him on the ground and taking his hand.

"Aaron Hotchner, I'm so sorry I was late. Time got away from me at work and I'm so sorry," he apologized holding out his hand for the teacher. Hesitating briefly she reached out and after a moment of what appeared to be searching too Hotch's hand.

"Olivia Baker, I'm another kindergarten teacher. It's no problem, Jack and I were just talking about you and how proud he is of you" Hotch blushed and ducked his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Olivia reach for her watch and open the face. He was confused until he noticed that she was reading what appeared to be a braille watch. He tried not to stare, but he knew he wasn't entirely successful. Knowing what his father was thinking, Jak spoke up.

"Ms. Baker is blind. That means she can't see, Daddy She's still a good teacher, though," he added quickly.

"I'm sure she is, kiddo."

"Here's jack's back pack," Olivia said handing the bag to Hotch. "If you'll excuse me, I need to catch my bus," she said.

"Can I give you a ride home, Ms. Baker? It's the least I could do for you keeping Jack company.

"Oh, I couldn't ask that of yu," Olivia argued.

"You're not asking me, I'm offering," Hotch replied.

"Well then, I accept. Thank you so much, Agent Hotchner."

"Youre very welcome, Ms. Baker, and it's Aaron or Hotch if you prefer," he corrected.

"Then feel free to call me Olivia or Liv," she replied.

"You ready then, Liv?"

"Yes I am, Hotch. How about you, Jack, you ready to go?" she asked ruffling the young boys hair.

"Yeah! Can we go to McDonalds, please, Daddy?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Hotch hedged.

"McDonalds sounds great," Liv chimed in.

"I guess we're going to McDonalds before we take Liv home then," Hotch said smiling before turning and taking Jack's hand. Picking up her cane, Liv followed them out of the building and into the parking lot.

XXX

"Can I take your arm or something so you can get to my car safely?" Hotch offered awkwardly. In all his experiences he'd never been around a blind person and he was a bit out of his element.

"Actually it would work best if you would hold out your right arm just slightly and I can take hold of your elbow. I'll follow just a half step or so behind you. You're being my sighted guide, but I still use my cane to ensure I don't hit obstacles you either don't see or can't avoide du to the fact that they're on my other side," she explained patiently. Nodding Hoth held out his arm allowing the beautiful woman standing beside him to take it before heading across the parking lot to his car. He was definitely looking forward to learning a lot more about Ms. Olivia Baker. He just hoped he got the opportunity to do so.

TBC?

A/n, Please R/R! Remember as I've stated in the author's note at the top of the story, Olivia and I share the same disability so my portrayal of a blind person and their experiences is strongly based of my life and the lives of other blind people I know Please go nominate your favorite stories for the Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards. All the info can be found in my profile. Stories ublished or updated between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 are eligible. Also, please check out my forum and claim the prompts you'll find on it. Watch for my next challenge and sign up for it. Here's the link, just take out the spaces. http:/ forum dot fanfiction dot net/forum/ Country_song_prompt_challenge/92639/


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to McDonalds was filled with Jack telling his father about his day with both adults interjecting comments every now and then. The conversation flowed easily and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Anyone driving by would just think they were a typical American family going out to dinner after school and work. I wish we were, Hotch mused. Stop thinking like that, Aaron, he scolded himself. This is just something you're doing to be nice and thank Olivia because she stayed with Jack and made sure he was safe.

"Hotch, Hotch, Aaron? Did you hear what I just asked you?" Liv questioned touching Hotch's hand gently. A spark of electricity ran through Hotch at the contact.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry, what did you ask me?"

"I asked you what your favorite flavor of ice cream is. Jack and I were talking about it. Mine is Strawberry, and his is Chocolate," she replied.

"Chocolate is mine as well. Maybe we can get some after dinner," Hotch suggested.

"Really, can we, Daddy? Please?" Jack cried excitedly b**ouncing up and down in his booster seat**.

"Yes, but only if you eat all of your dinner," Hotch told him just as they parked in front of McDonalds.

"Come on, Daddy, Ms. Baker. We have to get dinner so we can get ice cream!" he exclaimed unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching for the door handle. Laughing at the young boy's excitement, both adults climbed out of the car and the three of them headed into the restaurant.

XXXX

Five minutes later found them settled at a table and enjoying their food. Jack was eating his cheeseburger at a speed that made his father frown. Taking too large of a bite, Jack began to cough and choke on the bite. Reaching out, Hotch patted him on the back until the coughing fit ceased. Giving him a soft smile, Liv handed him his chocolate milk that he'd sat next to her.

"Here you go kiddo. Next time, take smaller bites, okay?" she instructed. Nodding as he drank, Jack smiled.

"Yes, Ms. Baker."

"The ice cream isn't going anywhere, son. Eat a little slower," Hotch advised. Nodding again, Jack took another bite of his cheeseburger while looking up at the TV they had in the corner.

"It's "101 Dalmatians" I love this movie," he said.

"It's one of my favorite movies as well. I watch it all the time," Liv replied.

"But how can you watch movies, Ms. Baker? You can't see," Jack argued. Hotch blushed at his son's bluntness.

"That's rude, Jack, apologize," Hotch instructed.

"No, its okay, Hotch. It's a logical question," Liv assured.

"Are you sure?" Hotch checked.

"Positive, "she replied. Turning to Jack, she said,

"You're right, I don't see like you or your daddy do, but I still see things. I just see them with my other senses like my ears, hands, nose, and mouth. Saying that I watched something is just an expression. Everyone says it. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, I think so," the little boy said smiling shyly.

XXXX

Dinner had been eaten and now the promised ice cream had been bought.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hotch asked.

"You just did," Liv teased. Hotch chuckled at her joke. "Sure, go ahead, ask me anything. I've been asked all kinds of things," she said.

"Are your other senses stronger because you're uh, um," the unit chief broke off not sure what the proper word was.

"Because I'm blind? It's okay, I'm blind, and that's what I am, so that's the word that should be used.

"Yeah, because you're blind," Hotch finished.

"It's not that my other senses are stronger, it's that I have to pay more attention to things such as changes in my environment. I don't hear any better than you or Jack, it's just that I may hear something before either of you because that's how I observe my surroundings," she explained. Nodding in understanding, he took another bite of his ice cream cone before asking another question.

"Have you been blind from birth?"

"Yeah, I have what's called Retinopothy of Prematurity, or ROP. It's a conditioned caused by too much oxygen to the brain which causes the retina's to detach. I was born three and a half months premature and was required to be in an incubator and receive oxygen. I had surgery to try and reattach my retinas when I was a few months old. They were able to save my light perception and some shadow perception but that was it. I can see shadows but can't really define what they are. I mean I can tell the difference between say a car or a person and a huge building, but that's about it."

"Wow," Hotch responded. Liv smiled, she was used to that reaction.

"I guess it's time to go," Hotch said as he stood up and began throwing away their trash. Picking up what she could carry in one hand, Liv followed him to the trash can and threw away her share. Having done that the three of them headed back out to Aaron's car.

XXXX

"Turn right on Maple Avenue and it's the fourth house on the left. It has a red planter next to the driveway," Liv informed Hotch.

"You have a beautiful home," he complimented.

"Thank you," she said.

"See you tomorrow, Jack," Liv called out turning and giving the sleepy boy in the backseat a smile.

"Bye, Ms. Baker" he called back sleepily.

"I'd better get him home and bathed before he crashes completely," Hotch said.

"Yeah, thanks for dinner and the ride home."

"You're welcome, it's the least I could do after what you did. Have a nice evening, Liv," he said gently patting her hand.

"You guys have one as well," she said reaching for the door handle. She had just put both feet on the ground and was about to lever herself out of the car when Hotch spoke.

"Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out for coffee or dinner sometime?"

"That would be great," she said giving him a smile.

"You have my number because it's in Jack's file, but I don't have yours," he told her. Blushing in realization, she reached into her purse and pulled out a business card.

"I sell PartyLite candles, the number on the card is my cell phone number. I look forward to hearing from you soon."

"I'll call you in the next day or so to set it up assuming we don't get a case. Good night, Liv," he said.

"Night, Hotch," she replied giving him and Jack one last smile before turning and heading for her front door.

XXXX

After making sure Olivia made it inside safely, Hotch backed out of her driveway and began heading home. The drive was silent until they were about five minutes from their house when Jack spoke up.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Ms. Baker's really pretty."

Yes she is, son."

"Do you like her?" Jack wondered.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"I mean like boyfriend and girlfriend," his son clarified.

"I can't say that I do. I did ask her to go out with me sometime, though."

"Could you guys become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess it's possible. Why don't we see how the first date goes first, huh?" Hotch suggested.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you," Jack said.

"I love you to, Jack. Why don't we get you into a bath then it's time for bed," his father said.

"Can't I watch a little bit of TV, please?"

"No, not tonight, it's already almost bedtime." Jack pouted but didn't argue, he knew it wouldn't help. Half an hour later he was tucked into bed and thinking about what it would be like if his dad and Ms. Baker started dating. Maybe she can be my new mommy, Jack thought as he drifted off to sleep.

TBC?

A/n, please R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

"So he took you to dinner then drove you home?" Olivia's friend and fellow teacher Janica Mills asked. Olivia nodded and smiled. They were in the teacher's lounge. The kindergarteners and first graders had lunch and recess at the same time so the two life long friends had a chance to talk.

"It was his way of thanking me for staying with Jack after Adventure Club because he was running late," Olivia explained.

"Is there a chance for a date?" Jan teased.

"Yes, he asked me if we could go out for coffee or dinner sometime. He said he'd call me in the next day or so to set it up if he didn't get a case."

"What does he do?" the other woman wondered.

"He's an FBI agent. He's part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit or BAU," Olivia answered.

"That's quite impressive. Are you excited to see him again?" Jan questioned. Olivia nodded and blushed. "You like him," Jan commented.

"Maybe a little. Spending time with him is so easy. I didn't want the night to end, and having Jack with us just made it better. I felt as if I were part of a family, and I really enjoyed it," Olivia said wistfully. Jan gave her friend a soft smile. She knew the other woman desperately wanted a family something Janica herself was blessed with.

"You'll get a family some day," Janica assured.

"I sure hope so," Olivia said quietly.

"You will," Jan said glancing at her watch. "I guess we should go get the kids."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Olivia replied. Both friends threw away their trash then headed for the playground to get their respective classes from recess.

XXXX

Hotch couldn't concentrate the next day at work. All he could think about was Olivia. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was 4:45 and time for him to pick up Jack. He packed up his things and headed out of his office and towards the parking garage. He hoped that Olivia was the teacher supervising Adventure Club again today. It would make it easier for him to set up their date. If not, he would just have to call her, he reflected as he got into his car, and, started the engine.

XXXX

A slight feeling of disappointment washed over the unit chief when he saw another teacher with the kids. She looked familiar but he didn't know her name.

"I'm here to pick up Jack Hotchner," he said.

"You must be Agent Hotchner, I'm Janica Mills. I'm Liv's best friend," the blonde haired woman introduced holding out her hand.

"Yes, I am in fact Aaron Hotchner. It's nice to meet you. How long have you and Liv been friends?"

"We've been friends since childhood. We met in first grade and have been inseperable since."

"Wow, that's a long time," the unit chief commented.

"Yes, and I want her to be happy. She told me you asked her out on a date, is that correct?" Hotch nodded feeling like he was being interrogated. He admitted to himself that it felt different being on this side of an interrogation.

"Yes, I did ask her out on a date," he replied.

"Do you plan on starting a relationship with her?" she asked matter-of-factly. Hotch thought carefully before speaking.

"I'd like to start a relationship with her, but it will depend on how things go. It's not just about me. I have Jack of course and what he thinks and how he feels about her matters to me.

"From what I can tell Jack really likes Olivia and I think the feeling is mutual. All I have to say on the matter is that if you choose to start a relationship with her, please don't hurt her. She's been hurt badly before and I've been the one picking up the pieces. I don't want to have to do that again."

"Don't worry, I have no intension of hurting her. Starting a relationship, yes, if she is willing to, but hurting her, never," Hotch assured.

"That's all I needed to hear. I hope it works. Liv deserves to be happy and from what little she's told me about your evening together she's happy. That's all that matters to me," Jan responded. Hotch smiled and nodded in agreement.

Turning towards the kids, she called out,

"Jack, your dad's here!"

"Hi, Daddy!" Jack cried running to his father and throwing his arms around him.

"Hey there, buddy. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, are we gonna see Ms. Baker tonight?"

"No, not tonight, but I'm going to call her. Do you want me to tell her you said hello?" Hotch asked.

"Can I tell her myself?" the young boy requested.

"Sure you can. Now let's go. We'll make dinner then we can watch a movie after I help you with your letters like Mrs. Randal told me to do in an email she sent me today," Hotch said.

"Okay, Daddy," Jack agreed grabbing his backpack then taking Hotch's hand and walking out of the school side-by-side.

XXXX

Dinner had been eaten and they were sitting on the couch. Hotch picked up his cell phone.

"Are you calling her now?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Yes I am," Hotch answered dialing the number on the business card Olivia had given him.

XXXX

Olivia had just finished washing her dinner dishes and was now seated on her couch petting her cat when her cell phone rang. Checking her talking caller ID she saw that it was Hotch.

"Hi, Hotch," she greeted a smile spreading across her face.

"Hi, Liv, how'd you know it was me?" he questioned out of curiosity.

"My phone has special software that makes it talk. I can see who is calling, add people to my phone, use the calendar, send texts and all the other things you'd normally do with the phone," she explained.

"That sounds awesome," Hotch replied.

"I'm rather fond of it," Liv said. A small voice in the background made her smile.

"Can I talk to her now, please, Daddy?" Jack begged.

"Yes, just for a minute then I want you to get some paper and a pencil and start writing your letters," Hotch instructed. Nodding, Jack happily took the phone and pressed it to his ear.

XXXX

"Hi, Ms. Baker. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. How about you, Jack?"

"I'm doing good. Daddy and I had chicken, corn, and mac and cheese for dinner. We're going to watch a movie after I write my letters."

"That sounds like a fun evening. Can I talk to your dad, now?" Liv requested.

"Yeah, bye, Ms. Baker," Jack said handing Hotch the phone then scampering off to the coffee table after grabbing the pencil and paper and started working on writing his letters.

XXXX

"Hi again," Hotch said taking the phone back.

"Hi again yourself. How was your day?" Liv asked.

"Long but good, now that I'm talking to you," Hotch responded. Liv blushed and she was glad that Hotch couldn't see her right then.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"You're welcome, so are you still up for that date?" he questioned.

"I certainly am. What did you have in mind?"

"How do you feel about pizza?"

"I love it," she replied.

"How about pizza and a walk in the park on Friday? How does that sound?" Hotch suggested.

"That sounds perfect, what time?" Liv asked.

"Pick you up around 7:00?" Hotch checked.

"See you then, Aaron," Liv answered.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye, Liv, have a good rest of your evening."

"You to, bye, Aaron," she said hanging up a huge smile on her face. Across town, Hotch hung up a similar smile on his face.

"I have a date," he said softly to himself. After smiling once more he turned to help Jack with his homework.

XXXX

Friday had finally come and Olivia was staring in bewilderment into her closet. She had no idea what to wear and it was driving her crazy. Letting out a frustrated groan she walked over to her dresser and opened the drawer that held her shorts and jean skirts. Shorts seemed to casual so she opted for a blue jean skirt. Once that was chosen she walked back to her closet and chose a pale pink shirt. Quickly she jumped into the shower. Once she was clean and dry she got dressed. Walking over to her jewelry box she removed a simple gold necklace and the matching earrings. After putting on the jewelry she grabbed her purse and made sure everything she needed was in it. Feeling herself start to panic, she picked up her phone and pressed the speed dial for Janica. She needed her best friend to talk her out of the freak out she was starting to have.

XXXX

"Hello?" Janica said, answering her phone.

"What am I thinking? What in the world am I doing? Am I crazy?" Liv asked all in one breath.

"Liv, is that you?" her friend asked laughter in her voice.

"Of course it's me. How many other friends do you have that would call you talking this fast and freaking out?"

"None, I suppose. Relax,you're going on a date with a guy who sounds like he's pretty great. As for the being crazy, yeah you're crazy, but the good kind," her friend tossed back.

"Thanks a lot, Janica. I love you to," Liv said laughing. She felt herself relax slightly.

"Take a deep breath, have fun, and call me with details tomorrow," Janica instructed.

"Will do, thanks for calming me down," Liv replied.

"Hey, don't mention it. That's what friends are for," the other woman said. The sound of Olivia's door bell ringing traveled through the phone. "Talk to you later, have fun," Janica said hanging up. Making sure she had everything, Olivia headed fr the front door anxious to see where the night might go.

TBC?

A/n, R/R! Thanks to those of you who have. You're wonderful


	4. Chapter 4

A/n, Thanks for all the reviews. It feels amazing. In response to the reviewer who asked if people talk loudly to me or over-exagerate due to my blindness, yes some people do. What also bothers me is when people talk to others about what "She" wants not talk to me directly. Olivia will experience a bit of that in this chapter. Do you know where your favorite fanfic writer is? They are sitting in front of their computers filling out their ballots for the Profilers Choice CM Awards

2011, which is what you should be doing as well.

The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can each be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" Forum. To reach that post, please either take

a trip to the forum itself OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, tonnie2001969, OR Profiler's Choice CM Awards.

Nomination ballots should be pm'd to Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or through the profile pages listed above.

We look forward to hearing from each of you! Two randomly selected people who submit their ballot by October 15th will win $10.00 amazon gift cards.

XXXX

The restaurant they'd chosen was crowded.

"It's a sign of good food," Olivia commented.

"That it is," Hotch agreed.

"Do you want to split a pizza or each get our own?" she asked.

"Are there any toppings you don't like?" Hotch asked.

"I like all toppings accept for anchovies."

"Sounds like me. How about we split a supreme and do the dinner for two that lets us get salads as well?" Hotch suggested.

"I like that idea," Liv replied.

"Alright then, now we're just waiting on our waitress," the unit chief said looking around at the busy restaurant.

XXXX

"Good evening, my name's Jackie and I'll be taking care of you tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she asked addressing Hotch.

"Do you have Coke or Pepsi products?" the male agent checked.

"We have Coke products," the waitress told him.

"Okay, I'll take a coke," Hotch replied.

"What does she want?" Jackie asked glancing at Hotch but asking about Olivia's drink order. Hotch felt himself getting angry at her blatent disrespect towards Liv.

"I don't know. What would you like to drink, Liv?" Hotch asked pointedly speaking to her directly.

"I'd like a coke as well," she replied.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"We're ready to order. Liv you want to order for us?" Hotch asked.

"Sure, I'd love to, Aaron," she said giving Hotch a smile.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked barely glancing at Liv before allowing her gaze to drop.

"We'll take a medium supreme pizza and we want to do the dinner for two option that comes with salads. Do you have Ranch dressing?"

"Yes we do," Jackie answered.

"Then I'd like ranch, please. Aaron, what dressing do you want?"

"Ranch as well, please."

"What kind of crust would you like?" the waitress questioned.

"Deep dish," the couple answered in unison. They shared a smile and a chuckle at speaking at the same time.

"I'll get this put in and will be back with your drinks and salads as soon as I can," she said putting her pen back in her shirt pocket and turning to head to the kitchen and place their order.

XXXX

Once she was out of earshot Hotch spoke.

"I can't believe she spoke to me and not to you. That's so rude! Do people do that a lot?"

"Sometimes, it depends. Some of the people who actually do talk to me talk really loud as if being blind also means I can't hear them or they talk really slowly as if I can't understand them," Liv explained.

"How do you handle it, though?" Hotch asked out of curiosity.

"When someone talks to someone I'm with I'll either interject my own answer before they have a chance to, but most of the time they'll do what you did tonight and turn the question to me directly. As for the talking too loudly or slowly, there isn't really anything I can do."

"Doesn't it make you angry?" Hotch questioned.

"It does a little, but I try not to let it get to me. If they continue to do it, though they get a smaller tip," Liv admitted with a smile.

"Sounds fair to me," Hotch commented.

"My thoughts exactly," she replied.

"Why do you suppose people do those things?" Hotch questioned.

"Mostly out of ignorance," Olivvia explained.

"I guess that makes sense, but it still doesn't make it right," Hotch said indignantly.

"No, it doesn't, but let's enjoy our dinner and forget about ignorant people," Olivia suggested. Hotch nodded in agreement and began unwrapping his silverware and putting his napkin in his lap. The rest of dinner went by without any problems and before either of them knew it was time for the walk in the park. They'd discussed a number of topics during dinner and were glad the evening was continuing.

XXXX

They arrived at the park and climbed from the car.

"It's a beautiful evening," Liv breathed.

"Yes, it is, and it's even more so because of the company I have," Hotch complimented. Olivia blushed and smiled at the compliment. Reaching out Liv took Hotch's left hand into hers. They began walking enjoying the silence.

"Good evening, would you folks care for some ice cream?" a vender asked as they walked by.

"You want some?" Liv asked.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll have chocolate, please," Hotch ordered.

"Excellent, and for you?" the vender asked addressing Olivia.

"Do you have strawberry?"

"I sure do. One chocolate cone and one strawberry cone coming right up," he said beginning to scoop the frozen treat. A couple moments later they began walking carrying their ice cream. Noticing that Liv was having trouble staying close to him while trying to use her cane and eat her ice cream, Hotch offered up a solution.

"I see a picnic table up ahead. Why don't we sit down and eat our cones then we can continue walking?" Nodding in agreement Olivia turned right and began heading for the picnic table Hotch by her side..

"Where's Jack tonight?" Liv wondered.

"Haley's parents are in town this weekend and Jack wanted to see his grandparents."

"That's got to be tough for you and them. Do they know you're on a date?" the school teacher questioned.

"Yes, I told them where I was going when I dropped Jack off at their hotel. I knew if I didn't, he would," Hotch said with a soft smile.

"How did they react?" Liv asked out of curiosity.

"Both of them are fine with it. Haley and I were divorced long before her death. They understand I might move on someday. Besides, they also know that me moving on is allowing me to keep a promise Haley asked me to make right before she died.

"What promise is that?"

"That I show Jack what love is and how to love," Hotch explained.

"That's a good promise that I know you'll do your best to show him," Liv assured.

"Thank you," the uit chief said.

"You're welcome, want to go for a short walk before calling it an evening?"

"I'd love to," Hotch said standing up and helping Liv up before linking hands and heading down the path. The rest of the evening was spent enjoying the park and each other's company.

XXXX

"I had a very nice time, thank you," Liv said as they stood in front of her door.

"I did as well. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"I think that's a fine idea," Liv replied. Staring at her for a moment, Hotch made a decision and took a deep breath.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Liv answered reaching out andwrapping her arms around him. Hotch's arms went up and around her and his lips gently touched hers. The kiss started out soft and sweet but quickly grew passionate. They pulled apart a couple minutes later both breathless and smiling.

"Wow," Liv breathed bringing a hand up to trace her lips.

"Wow is right," Hotch agreed. They were both a bit dazed. "Goodnight, Liv, I'll call you tomorrow if that's okay?" Hotch checked. Olivia nodded and turned to put the key in the lock.

"Talk to you then, bye Aaron. Thank you for such a wonderful night," Liv said opening the door and stepping inside.

"You're very welcome, bye Liv," Hotch said walking down the driveway to his car. He waited until he was sure she was safely inside before starting the car and heading for home a large smile his team would definitely be surprised to see plastered on his face. Maybe this dating thing wasn't so bad after all.

TBC?

A/n, once again, please R/R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch and Olivia continued to talk every night and managed to go on several dates over the next month. A couple of times they took Jack along, but mostly they enjoyed being alone together. They were ending another evening at her place when she spoke.

"I'm not trying to pressure into something you're not ready for, but I'd really like to meet your team. You talk so much about them and I'd really like to get to know them," she quietly explained.

"I think that's a great idea. I've wanted to introduce you to them, but I wasn't sure if you were ready for that," her boyfriend admitted.

"How about we all go out this Friday if you don't get a case?" she suggested.

"Sounds perfect, I don't want to go, but I promised Jack I'd be back in time to tuck him in," Hotch said regretfully.

"Of course, give him a hug for me," she requested kissing him once more then pulling back and letting him go.

XXXX

Hotch walked into the office the next day with a smile on his face. While seeing the unit chief smile was still rare, it had increased since he'd started dating Olivia.

"So Hotch, when are we finally going to get to meet Olivia?" Morgan wondered.

"Unless we have a case, you'll all meet her Friday," the unit chief replied.

"Really?" Emily questioned.

"Yes really, but no interrogating her, is that understood?" Hotch asked in his best boss voice. The others nodded. He looked at each of them in turn like he wanted to say something else but couldn't find the words.

"What is it, Hotch?" Rossi asked noticing the other man's slightly odd behavior.

"There's one thing you need to know about Liv, but I don't want you to focus on it when you meet her," he began.

"Go ahead, you can tell us anything," JJ urged.

"She's blind," Hotch informed them.

"Can we ask her questions about being blind?" Reid checked.

"Only if she doesn't mind," Hotch reluctantly agreed.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked.

"I was thinking the usual bar," Hotch responded. Everyone nodded and smiled. They couldn't wait to meet the woman who made their boss so happy.

XXXX

"Okay, everyone have a great weekend and I'll see you Monday," Olivia said as her students walked by her as they entered the gym to wait for their buses to arrive.

"Bye Ms. Baker," Laura one of her students replied.

"Bye Laura, make sure to have your mom or dad work on your letters with you this weekend, okay?"

"Yes, my bus is here, bye!" the little girl called as she hurried off to meet up with the group of kids who rode her bus.

XXXX

"Hey there, Liv," Jan greeted as she walked up next to her best friend.

"Hey, how was your day?" Liv wondered.

"It was okay accept for Tim. He apparently decided today was the day to argue about everything I asked him to do," the first grade teacher said with a defeated sigh.

"Well, let's hope next week goes better," her friend said.

"I sure hope so. What are your plans for the weekend? Any plans with that hot FBI agent of yours?" Jan asked with a bright smile.

"As a matter of fact, I'm meeting the team tonight," Liv replied.

"Meeting the family, wow sounds serious."

"Well, they're all important to him, so I feel it's important for me to get to know them and hope they like me," Olivia explained.

"Of course they'll like you. What's there not to like?" Jan argued.

"Thanks, Jan, that's exactly what I needed to hear," Olivia responded. The other teacher was about to speak when she saw two of her students pushing each other. Sighing she left to deal with the fighting boys.

XXXX

"I wonder what she's like," Garcia mused as the team sat at a large booth at their favorite bar. Everyone had arrived a few minutes early so they were sure to all be there when Hotch and Olivia arrived.

"From what little I got out of Jack when he was at the office with Hotch the other day, she's nice and very pretty," Rossi informed the curious group.

"They're here," Reid announced spotting the couple as they walked in. Everyone turned back to their drinks trying to pretend they hadn't just been not so patiently waiting for the two of them to arrive.

XXXX

Entering the bar, Hotch stopped and turned to his girlfriend.

"Before we meet everyone, I wanted to let you know that I told them you were blind so they weren't taken by surprise. I hope that's okay?" he checked.

"Sure it is, Aaron. I'm sure they'll have questions, but that's fine. I'm sure they won't ask me anything I haven't heard about a million times before," she assured him.

"Well if you're sure," he said.

"I'm sure, now come on. Let's go say hi and get this evening started." Smiling softly, Hotch began guiding her through the throngs of people in order to reach the table where the rest of his team was sitting.

XXXX

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Olivia Baker. Liv this is my team," Hotch said introducing them. Pulling out the chair next to his, he made sure Liv was seated before pushing the chair up to the table then sitting down in his own seat.

"Hi, Olivia, I'm David Rossi, you can call me Dave," the Italian said holding out his hand. Liv took it and shook it firmly. The rest of the team introduced themselves and repeated Rossi's actions.

"Which do you like to be called, Olivia or Liv?" JJ asked.

"Liv, please. When I hear Olivia I think of when I was little and would get in trouble," the teacher responded. Everyone laughed at her statement. The group continued to talk and enjoy their drinks. Garcia had managed to convince the other women to dance leaving the guys to sit at the table and watch.

"I like her," Morgan said matter-of-factly. Rossi and Reid nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Hotch said. The rest of the evening was spent laughing, talking, dancing, and generally having a good time. It was nearly midnight when they pulled into Liv's driveway.

XXXX

"Your team is very nice. I had a lot of fun tonight," Liv said. Her eyes were shining and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you had fun," Aaron said leaning over and kissing her. After a moment he pulled back causing her to whimper. "Guess what?" he whispered against her lips.

"What?" she asked.

"Jess is keeping Jack tonight, which means…" he broke off allowing her to fill in his sentence.

"Which means you can stay," she finished.

"Yes it does," he said scooping her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Aaron, inside, now," she begged.

"Yes ma'am." Placing her back in her seat, he opened his door, quickly ran over to her door and opened it. Before she could even swing her legs out of the car he had picked her up and was carrying her towards her front door both of them laughing all the way.

XXXX

TBC?

A/n, please sign up for my newest challenge on the country song prompt challenge forum.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n, it all can't be fluffy. I'm sorry, but this is necessary for the story. Please R/R!

XXXX

"Hotch, we have a case," JJ said entering his office.

"Okay, get the team, I'll meet you in the round table room in five minutes," he responded. Nodding, JJ left to gather the rest of the team.

XXXX

"Over the last week, there have been three home invasions ending in murder. First was the Jefferson family. The mother wasn't home, but the children and father were. The children were unharmed but the father was murdered. The second family is the Leeland family, same circumstances. The third and final family is the Mills family," JJ explained hitting the remote and bringing up the photos of the last family and their home. "Mark Jefferson was shot once in the head. His two-year-old twin boys were found hiding under their beds. Adam Leeland was stabbed with a knife from his kitchen and his one-year-old daughter was sleeping in her crib. Charles Mills was shot twice once in the head and once in the chest. His three-year-old daughter and one-year-old son were hiding in a closet when officers found them. They've been taken to the hospital as a precaution. All three men are stay-at-home dads. Elaine Jefferson is a nurse, Jessica Leeland is a secretary, and Janica Mills is a teacher," JJ concluded.

"Is there anything consistent being taken in these home invasions?" Rossi questioned.

"A computer, the television, and jewelry," JJ said.

"The fact that the children are unharmed speaks of remorse or some kind of conscience," Reid interjected.

"The kills are sloppy and rushed. It looks like they're just picking homes at random," Morgan commented.

"But the families have a type. Stay-at-home dad and working Mom," Emily said, reading the file.

"So far I haven't found any connections between them, but I'll keep looking," Garcia told them. Dave frowned when he saw Hotch's concerned face. He noticed that he had stopped listening to the briefing and was staring at the evidence board.

XXXX

"Hotch, what is it, are you okay?" Dave called. Hotch shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to find all eyes on him.

"I know someone in the last family. I should say Liv knows her better, but I've met her a couple times. Janica Mills is a first grade teacher at the same school as Liv." Everyone gasped and sent a silent thought out to the teacher.

"Can you work this case, Aaron?" Dave questioned.

"Yes I can. Prentiss, I want you and Morgan to go to the hospital and check on the Mills children. Dave, go to the last crime scene and see what you can find. JJ, I want you to work on a press release to send out to the media, and Garcia, continue going through the families history. There's got to be something that connects them."

"Yes, sir. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything," the tech said standing and exiting the room.

"What about me, Hotch?" Reid wondered.

"You and I are going to the school to inform Janica about what's happened." Nodding, Reid stood up and followed Hotch out the door.

XXXX

Arriving at Hill Crest Elementary the two federal agents walked into the office to sign in.

"Good morning, how can I help you gentlemen?" the secretary greeted.

"My name is Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is my colleague Dr. Spencer Reid, we're from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, BAU, and we need to meet with a member of your faculty regarding one of our cases. Is there a place where we could meet privately with her?" Hotch asked.

"You can use my office. I'm Alexandra Pensky, I'm the principal. May I ask what this is in regards to?" the redhead asked.

"I'm afraid that information will have to wait until we have the member of your staff with us," Hotch told her.

"May I be a part of this meeting? Anything that concerns my staff concerns me," the principal said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course, if you could point me in the direction of Janica Mill's classroom?" Hotch requested.

"Certainly, go out the door, go straight until you reach the second hall on your right, take it, then turn left just past the library and it's the third door on your left. Number 132. The first grade classrooms share a hallway with the kindergarten classes," she explained.

"Thank you, we will return shortly," Hotch informed exiting the school office.

XXXX

"I'm going to get Liv first," the unit chief told the younger man.

"That's probably a good idea, Mrs. Mills will need a friend with her when she hears the news," Reid stated. Hotch nodded in agreement.

XXXX

The unit chief was glad to see Olivia's student teacher in the room. She could cover the class for Liv while she was with Janica. Gently he knocked on the door and waited for his girlfriend to acknowledge him.

XXXX

"The next word is toy. T-o-y," Liv spelled slowly as she brought up the word on the computer so the students could read it off the Smart Board. "I want you to write it on your paper, and then can someone give me a sentence with the word toy in it?" Liv asked her students.

"Alice," called a girl with brown hair as she raised her hand.

"Alice, go ahead," Ms. Baker instructed. The girl was about to give her sentence but a knock at the door stopped her.

"Ms. Carter, can you please take over for just a minute?" she requested as she walked towards the door.

"Of course, okay, Alice, give me your sentence," the student teacher said moving to the front of the room.

XXXX

"Hello, can I help you?" Liv greeted as she reached the door.

"Hi, Liv, it's Hotch. Reid's with me. I need you to come with us, please. Can your student teacher cover your class?"

"Yeah she can, just let me tell her I'm leaving," Liv said turning away from the two men.

"Ms. Carter, I need to step out briefly, are you okay?" she checked.

"Yes I am, Ms. Baker," the young woman answered. Nodding in satisfaction Liv turned and headed out the door.

XXXX

"Hi Reid, how are you?" she greeted the genius.

"I'm doing okay," he responded.

"What's going on, Aaron? Is something wrong?" She could feel herself getting nervous.

"I'm afraid so, but I can't tell you what, just yet," he said as he scanned room numbers. Spotting number 132, he turned and walked up to it. Liv frowned she knew they'd stopped at Janica's room. Whatever Hotch and Reid were here to tell them wasn't good. A sinking feeling filled her stomach.

XXXX

Janica Mills looked up at a knock on her classroom door. Her students were reading their sustained silent reading books and her parent volunteer was putting graded papers in their mailboxes.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She frowned she thought the man in the suit standing in her doorway looked familiar but she couldn't quite place him.

"Mrs. Mills, I'm Agent Hotchner, my colleague and I need to speak with you. Can you step out for a few minutes?" After hearing the name it clicked for Janica. This was Liv's boyfriend. That was when she remembered he chased serial killers for a living. Worry and fear began to fill the teacher's body.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll just have my parent volunteer watch the class."

"Go on, I've got this," the woman answered. She'd heard the conversation. Giving the other woman a tight smile, Janica followed the agent out into the hall noticing her best friend standing next to a tall brown haired man who barely looked old enough to be in college let alone an agent with the FBI. Dr. Spencer Reid, the genius, Janica remembered Liv talking about how smart he was.

"This is my colleague in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, BAU, Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch introduced. Janica nodded and tilted her head slightly in the other man's direction.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" she questioned turning to her best friend.

"Aaron came to get me before he got you. I don't know anymore than you do," she told her best friend.

"What's going on, Agent Hotchner?" Janica demanded.

"We'll let you know what's going on once we reached the principal's office. She said we could use it and she'll be present," Hotch explained. The rest of the trip to the office was made in a tense silence. Seeing the group the principal ushered them into her office and closed the door.

XXXX

"There's no easy way to tell you this, your family was involved in a home invasion this morning," Hotch began. Liv gasped, she'd seen the news and had heard about the first two home invasions.

"Are my husband and kids okay?" the first grade teacher wanted to know.

"Your son and daughter are safe and sound. Your husband was murdered, however. He was shot twice," Reid informed her gently. The teacher froze at the agent's words.

"M-m-murdered?" she stuttered. Hotch nodded sympathetically.

"I can assure you with absolute certainty that they didn't touch your children, though. I know that's very little consolation right now, though," Hotch admitted.

"I need to see them. I need to see Lizzie and Adam, and Charlie. Please can I see them?" she begged. She could feel her control slipping and she started to shake. Reaching out, Olivia took her best friend's hand in hers and squeezed. The shaken woman gave her friend's hand a small squeeze back and a tight watery smile.

"I'm afraid you can't see your husband right now. Dr. Reid will take you to your children. They have been taken to the hospital as a precaution, but they are both fine," Hotch replied.

"Olivia, go with her. I will get subs for both of your classes. I know your student teacher can handle your class for a little bit until a sub gets here. Just take care of Janica," the principal instructed.

"I will, thank you, Alex," Olivia responded.

"Janica," the principal called softly. The grief-stricken woman lifted her tear-filled eyes to meet her bosses gaze.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she stammered

"You can have the next two weeks off. We'll talk about more leave later this week or early next week. I am so sorry for your loss," she said softly.

"Thank you, I'd like to go see my children now, please," she whispered.

"Follow me," Reid said standing up and heading for the door.

"I'll drive Liv to the hospital in Janica's car so she'll have the kids car seats then catch a ride back with you in the SUV," Hotch told the genius.

"Okay, see you at the hospital," Reid said as he guided a clearly shaken Janica from the office.

XXXX

Five minutes later, Olivia and Hotch were in Janica's car heading for the hospital desperate to solve this case and find justice for someone important to them both.

TBC?

A/n, I know it's sad, and I promise the sadness won't last too long, but not everything in life is sunshine and roses. Please R/R!


	7. Chapter 7

When Hotch and Olivia arrived at the hospital they found Reid sitting with Janica and the two kids. A small smile crossed Hotch's face when he saw Lizzy snuggled in Reid's arms while Janika cradled her baby son.

"Hi," the mother of two whispered as the two entered the room where the two kids were being observed in.

"Are they okay?" Liv asked as she ran a finger along Adam's cheek.

"Yeah, Lizzy finally stopped crying a few minutes ago. She's seemed to find a friend in Agent Reid," the traumatized woman stated.

"He's a great person to have as a friend," Hotch commented.

"Thanks, Hotch," Reid replied blushing. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Mills, after observing the children for a few hours I'm comfortable sending them home with you. Here are their discharge papers. Just sign them and you can be on your way. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss," the doctor said gently.

"Thank you," Janica said as she began crying once again. Sensing his mother's distress Adam began to whimper in her arms.

"Here, let me take him, Jan," Liv requested. Numbly Janica handed over her son. Taking the papers she signed them and handed them back to the doctor. Once that was done she got up and after grabbing her purse she made her way to the door the two agents and Olivia following right behind her a child in both Reid and Liv's arms.

XXXX

It wasn't until she reached the lobby doors that she stopped and turned wide helpless eyes on the others.

"Where will we go? We can't go h-h-home? What will I do?" The tears came again and she leant against the wall unable to keep herself upright anymore. He wasn't quite sure what made him do it, but Reid moved forward still holding the now sleeping Lizzy in his arms and gently placed his hand on the young mother's arm. The words that came out of his mouth next surprised not only him but everyone around him.

"You can stay with me until they release your home as a crime scene."

"Are you sure? We couldn't impose like that. Also, isn't it a conflict of interest since you're working Charlie's murder?" the teacher wondered.

"Yeah, Reid, are you sure?" his boss checked.

"Yes I am. As far as I'm concerned we could argue that Jan and the kids are being kept in protective custody until the unsub is caught," the genius argued. Liv noticed the use of her best friends nickname by the genius. It caused her to smile slightly.

"That makes sense to me," she said giving her opinion.

"Well if you're sure that's what you want to do then it's fine with me," Hotch said. Nodding Reid guided Janica out to her car while Liv carried Adam and Hotch carried a big of their belongings he'd managed to grab from the house. Once they'd made sure the two kids and Janica were in the car with Reid, Hotch drove Olivia back towards her house.

XXXX

The ride was silent for the first few minutes but then Olivia broke it.

"Aaron, is it okay if I stay with you at the BAU until it's time to get Jack from school? I really don't want to be alone," she explained as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Of course, you can hang out in Garcia's office," he offered. Reaching out he intertwined their hands and they remained clasped all the way back to the bureau.

TBC?

A/n, please go do this for myself and all the other wonderful writers on this site. Please nominate my stories. *** Profiler's Choice 2012 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ***

**Hosted by ilovetvalotand tonnie2001969 and hxchick**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Third Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2012, and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards (this page!) Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2011, and August 31, 2012 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please _PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards_ with any questions_


	8. Chapter 8

The team had gathered in the conference room but were discouraged that they had nothing to go on.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked. He and Emily had headed back to start working on victomology when Hotch and Reid had arrived at the hospital.

"He's getting Janica and her family settled at his house. They can't go back to their house and he offered them to stay their rather than a hotel. If the top brass has a problem with it, they're being kept in protective custody until the killer is caught.

"I think pretty boy has a crush," Morgan teased lightly.

"Morgan, that's enough," Emily scolded as she hit his arm. Morgan stared down at the table properly chastised.

"There was nothing to be found at the crime scene, Dave?" Hotch checked.

"No, who ever did this was very careful. The only thing that was found was a few fibers. The lab is analyzing them as we speak," the senior profiler concluded.

"Let's keep going over what we have. There's got to be something we're missing. Hopefully Garcia will come through with something," Hotch said as he stood up and exited the room.

XXXX

Both kids are settled in for a nap. I'm glad you have a playpen. I'm not sure if Lizzy and Adam sleeping in the same bed would be the best," Janica said as she entered the living room and sank on to the couch.

"One of my colleagues has a little boy and he's my godson," the genius explained.

"JJ, right? Liv's told me about Agent Hotchner and the rest of your team."

"Yeah, JJ, would you like some coffee or tea?" Reid offered.

"I would love some tea if it's not too much trouble," the shaken woman responded.

"It's no trouble at all," the agent assured as he got to his feet and headed into the kitchen to make the tea. He didn't usually drink it, but he kept some in his kitchen for those times when Garcia came over. Five minutes later he was carrying in a cup of Chamomile tea and a couple of cookies.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," Janica said graciously.

"You can call me Reid or even Spencer if you want," he reminded her gently. He'd told her the same thing at the hospital.

"Right, well thank you, Spencer."

"You're welcome; can I get you anything else?"

"No, actually I'm really tired. I think I just want to sleep for a bit if that's alright?"

"Of course it is. You can take my bed if you'd like or you can sleep in the guest room with the kids," the genius offered.

"I couldn't impose like that. I'll just stay on the couch," she argued.

"Nonsense, the couch isn't that comfortable. Please take my bed; I insist."

"Fine I'll take your bed," she said standing and moving slowly towards the stairs.

"Unfortunately I have to go back to work. You're welcome to anything you find in the cabinets or in the refrigerator. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't rush back on our account. You're already doing too much," the teacher replied.

"This is a tough time for you and your children I'm just trying to do what I can to help. I hope you have a good nap. I'll see you when I get back. The extra key is in the flower pot to the left of the door if you need to go anywhere," Reid called over his shoulder as he left the house closing the door softly behind him.

XXXX

"How are you holding up?" Garcia asked gently. She and Liv were sitting in Garcia's office while all the searches Garcia had been asked to run were running.

"I'm okay, I can't believe it's happening, but I'm hanging in there. I feel so bad for Jan and the kids, though. Reid seems to have a soft spot for them, though," the teacher said with a soft smile.

"Oh? What do you mean?" the tech wondered.

"He's letting them stay with him until their house is no longer a crime scene," Olivia informed the tech.

"Wow, I'm surprised Hotch agreed to that," Garcia commented.

"Reid argued that he was keeping them safe until the unsub is caught." Garcia smiled at the kindness of the genius. He would definitely be a good person for Janica Mills and her children to have in their corner during this difficult time. Just then one of the computers beeped indicating the search was finished. Moving to it Garcia read the results before grabbing her phone and dialing Hotch.

XXXX

"Hotchner," came his clipped voice.

"It's Garcia, I have something, sir."

"Go ahead, Garcia, you're on speaker."

"All three women worked at the same elementary school over the last three years. Both Elaine and Jessica worked their last year part time. Elaine had also worked there the year before and of course Janica has taught there all three years. That's all I have for now."

"Good job, Garcia. I want you to send the employment records for all the employees at that school to Reid so he can go through them," Hotch ordered.

"But I thought he was with Janica and her kids?" Garcia asked perplexed.

"He just got back after getting them settled in," Hotch answered.

"Okay, consider the records sent, Garcia out."

XXXX

"Hey Garcia, I'm not having luck with current employees. Can you find a list of employees that have been fired or quit? Maybe there will be something there?" Reid said hopefully.

"Give me a moment to work my magic, junior-man," Garcia said as she typed furiously.

"Hey Reid, its Liv. How are Janica and the kids doing?"

"As good as can be expected. The kids were sleeping when I left and she was on her way up to take a nap as well."

"Ah-ha! I think I found it. Nelson Lindsay was a janitor at the school until a couple months ago. It appears he had some complaints of sexual harassment against him so the school district fired him. Three of them came from Elaine, Jessica and Janica," she finished. She looked at the young woman sitting next to her. By the expression on Olivia's face it was clear she knew nothing about this.

"Do you have an address?" Reid asked.

"I just sent it to your phones. Go catch this bastard, and Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful," she cautioned.

"Always Garcia." Quickly hanging up the genius made his way out of the bullpen and headed to Hotch's office to tell him what they'd found.

TBC?

A/n, probably one more chapter for this arc then on to happier times. Thanks for reading.

*** Profiler's Choice 2012 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ***

**Hosted by ****ilovetvalot****and ****tonnie2001969**** and ****hxchick**

_It is our pleasure to announce the __Third Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards__ for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The __nomination ballot__ is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2012, and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards (this page!) Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2011, and August 31, 2012 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please _PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards_ with any questions._


	9. Chapter 9

"Nelson Lindsay, FBI!" Morgan called out as he knocked on the door. The sound of running footsteps from inside caused Morgan to kick in the door and rush in the house the rest of the team and officer's behind him. Nelson was trying to open a window but couldn't get it to open.

"Freeze and put your hands up," Hotch instructed. Nelson shook his head as he continued to try and open the window. Morgan took a step forward to apprehend their unsub when Nelson in a fast move Nelson pulled a gun and pointed it at the agents.

"Put the gun down or I'll shoot," Rossi informed him.

"You wouldn't shoot me," Nelson taunted.

"Try me," Rossi responded coolly. Lifting his gun, Nelson put his finger on the trigger preparing to fire. Two bullets slamming into his shoulder dropped him and caused the gun to fall from his hand and skid under a table. Moving forward, Morgan secured the unsub while the officer's prepared to take him into custody. Thirty minutes later found the team driving back to Quantico relieved that other than some paperwork the case was thankfully over.

XXXX

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, Reid dialed Janica's cell hoping he didn't wake her and that she'd forgive him if he did.

"Hello?" came a mostly awake voice.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? It's Spencer," he replied.

"No, I was pretty much awake. What's up, Spencer?"

"It's over, we've got him. All the evidence of his crimes is on a computer and he'll be going away for a long time," Spencer said happily. Sobs met his ears.

"Thank you guys so much. You've given justice to all of us. Thank you doesn't seem like enough," Janica responded as she tried to get her tears under control.

"We're just doing our job," Reid said as he smiled at the relief in her voice.

"I know you are. I have to go, Adam's awake and I don't want him to wake Lizzy. Bye Spencer," she said softly.

"Bye Jan, see you later," he said hanging up. He was glad this case had at least a partial happy ending. No Janica's husband and the father of her kids couldn't be brought back, but at least they could have some closure now that his killer was caught.

TBC?

A/n, short I know but I wanted to wrap up the case.


	10. Chapter 10

A few months had passed since Janica's husband was murdered and she was slowly putting her life back together. She had taken a month off her job and took that time to find a new place to live for her, Lizzy, and Adam. Funnily enough, Reid had told her about a three-bedroom apartment open in his building. He had helped her move in along with the rest of the team. Thankfully Adam was too young to understand what happened. Although he did periodically ask where his Daddy was. Lizzy had had nightmares and Janica had made an appointment for her to see a child psychologist who she still saw once a week after seeing her weekly for the first two months. Things with her and Spencer were going well. He'd been a friend and a huge help with the kids and a sounding board for her when she'd needed one. She liked him more than just a friend, but she was afraid to move on to soon after Charles's death. She didn't want to look like she was betraying her husband and the life they shared, but at the same time she didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone. If only there was an instruction manual to read about how to move on but still grieve your husband, the first-grade teacher mused as she finished getting ready for the last day of school. It was a toss-up as to who was more excited for the summer, the teachers or the students.

XXXX

"So are you ready for the last day?" Janica asked as she and Olivia enjoyed a cup of coffee before going to collect their kids from the gym from the before school activities provided.

"Yes, most definitely, I can't believe that Aaron and I have been dating for nine months already. It feels like we just started dating yesterday," Olivia admitted smiling.

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve a good man and to be happy and Aaron is definitely that. Jack's also really cute and I know he adores you," Jan complimented. The kindergarten teacher blushed at her friend's words, she was happy, though, something she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

"Now let's talk about you, how are things it you and Reid?" Olivia questioned. Janica bit her lip as she stared into her coffee swirling it around in her cup.

"They're going okay, I guess," she mumbled, not meeting her best friend's eyes.

"Hey, what's up, you sound down. What's going on, hon?" Olivia wondered.

"I like him, but I'm afraid to move on so soon after Chuck's death. I don't want either of our families to think I'm throwing away what we had or that I'm betraying him, you know?"

"I can't say I understand completely what you're going through, because I can't. However, I know that Chuck would want you to be happy and if Reid makes you happy and I know he's good with the kids, then you should take the chance. The kids and you both deserve to move on and be happy. It doesn't mean you forget about their dad and that he was your husband, but it means your heart has room for another person," Olivia explained.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. Spencer is really good with Lizzy and Adam. He's not trying tobe their father, but he's good at helping with them when I need it. He tried to argue that he's not good with kids, he calls it the 'Reid Affect."

"Yeah, Aaron told me about it. His godson Henry and Jack have seemed to break him of that fairly well, though. I guess Lizzy and Adam are just helping with that even more," Liv commented.

"That they are, well I guess we'd better get going and get our kiddos," Janica said as she ricned out her cup and placed it in the drainer to dry. Nodding, Olivia did the same with her cup before following her best friend out of the room to begin their last day of the school year.

A/n, I know this chapter didn't have any Hotch or the team, but Olivia and Janica's relationship is also important to the story. Probably one more chapter for this story. I'm working on my Nanowrimo for this year and it's a sequel to this story. One more thing, it's time for the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. Please go to this link and sign up for the exchange. Just take the spaces out of the link since FFN is picky about what links it lets you post. www dot fanfiction dot net /topic/161808/123148484/1/Sign-up-for-the-2014-Christmas-Gift-Fic-Exchange-here


End file.
